Fear
by oORayzerOo
Summary: This story is currently being re-written. Feel free to read the older chapters while they're up.
1. Chapter 1 Banishment

_F_

_E_

_A_

_R_

**Chapter 1  
**

_Banishment_

Evening. A time of rest and thought. a time of laughter at the remembrance of the days happy events. So ends a day in the Glade. The warm breeze flows through the ancient trees, rustling leaves and swaying age old branches. Many creatures are settling down for the night , tucking their children beside them. All is peaceful. All is good. In the waning rays of the twin suns, the forest quiets.  
But if you were to look past the peaceful trees and sleeping creatures, you would see something else, something the peaceful forest failed to hide. Deep into the heart of the Glade, a gathering has commenced. A gathering of the Fairy Council. The whole Fairy Council.  
The Councilors rarely meet in such a large group, because the members are scattered all over the Dream forest. The entire Council only comes together during ether the annual celebration, or in times of extraordinary crisis. And it is a great gathering indeed.  
Fairies from as far as the Bog of Murk, to the Pink plant woods have come to this gathering. But not just any gathering, a gathering of judgment.  
The Council was responsible for handing down consequences to any lawbreaker who would threaten the peace that rested in the forests. But those were few indeed. Almost no one in the Dream forest had ever broken any of these carefully placed laws. Who would want to break the peace that had been so hard to achieve?  
But only a handful of the councilors are needed for a judgment. For this many to show up means that the crime must be absolutely horrible! And indeed it is.  
Naeshia, High councilor, has been murdered. She was found dead in her home along with her attacker, the most unlikely of them all. The cause of death was clear, as the murderer was holding a knife. Due to the shock of who her attacker was, she probably could not defend herself properly, and was therefor killed. After hearing Naeshia's dieing scream, neighbors came to investigate, finding the murderer with a bloodied knife in his gloved hands. After numerous attempts and almost another death, the attacker was finally subdued and knocked unconscious. He also was being brought here, wrapped in thick chains, to face his judgment.

More fairies file into the looming tower, some growling in anger and others sobbing in sorrow not only at the loss of a dear sister, but that someone would actually break the delicate peace that had been set by the one who broke it.  
Among the crowd of both jury and Councilors, a young fairy with deep purple hair stands on her toes to see above the heads of the crowd. If you were to follow her eyes, you would see a steel cage just behind the tall tower. A small crowd of teensies,fairies, and two large guards surround the cage, all helping to support a magic barrier around the steel trap. The girl looked away, turning back towards the tower. She did not even turn her head when she heard the sliding of steel and cries of outrage and pain as the cage was opened and the inhabitant restrained. Only she heard his desperate cries as the accused was shoved through the back of the council chamber. "Are you people blind? I didn't do it! You hear me? Didn't do it!'"A loud thump followed as the stone door closed behind prisoner and escort. She walked faster towards the tower, trying her best to ignore the muffled shouts from the rear of the chamber.  
Her green eyes sparkled with unshed tears despite the angry look on her face. How could he? After all he had done..why this? She shook her head hard. Maybe he had planned this. All those heroic deeds to elevate himself.. get close enough...and kill. She restrained a sob as she entered the council chamber.

She had been close to Naeshia, every one had.. She was so kind...So sweet and humble, despite her high position. Dear Naeshia... Rage filled her heart. She had been a fool to trust him. They all had trusted him and now look. They should have left him were they found him. She never should have taken him in. Then none of this would have happened.  
She walked quickly through the wide archway and into the council chamber. Her furry tail drooped** as she took a seat beside a red haired fairy who took her in with open arms. Ly buried her face in the elder fairy's yellow and green robes and burst into tears. The elder hugged her tight and gently rocked back and forth, whispering comforting words in the younger fairy's ears.  
After long moments, Ly gently pulled away from the elder's embrace. She wiped her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked back at the red haired fairy. "Betilla..."She started, fighting to restrain another sob. "Its alright child." Betilla spoke soothingly, putting a hand on Ly's shoulder. Betilla patted Ly's shoulder gently and stood slowly,offering her hand to Ly. She took it and also stood. ¨Come.¨ Betilla said softly. She smiled sadly,walking slightly ahead of the younger fairy to guid her to her place. Ly glanced at the elders eyes. Even in that quick glance she could see more than just sorrow. She saw rage. The rage that comes with a merciless judge.

Betilla stopped next to one of many cushioned benches. The only thing that was different about this one was the view. Who ever sat there had a clear view of what was below them. Ly sat down heavily. Betilla rubbed her back affectionately, then with a final pat, strode towards her seat.  
Being the guardian of the great Protoon, Betilla had been just below Naeshia in rank. So it seemed fitting for her to be judge. That and her experience of handling judgments in the past. But she thought nothing of this as she walked up the stairs to the slightly elevated judges seat. Her mind was on something else. She sat slowly, looking around the council chamber. Almost everyone was here. But she did not dwell on that. She instead turned her gaze towards the small door at the far end of the circular chamber. The one just ahead of her. And if one listened closely, you could hear muffled shouts and pained grunts eminateing from it. Betillas heart hardened as the door slowly opened...

* * *

Black. Pitch black. The only color Rayman could see as he tumbled forward into the darkness. Not without a healthy shove from behind, of course. His head smashed against cold steel as he rolled once before hitting the back yet another metal wall. He groaned in pain and slowly pushed himself up on all fours. The rusted metal door behind him slammed close, coating everything in an even thicker coat of darkness. A muffled snort of disgust could be heard outside the cage.  
Rayman tried standing, but fell back down again when his head hit the ceiling with a loud Thud! Letting out a sharp cry, he fell backwards and smacked the back of his head on the wall behind him. He rolled onto his back. the screeching sound of metal on metal still ringing in his ears. His mind spun. Where am I? Why am i here? He waved a hand in front of his face. Nothing, just blackness.  
Why did i kill her? Where had that come from? Kill her? Who was her? And why would he..A sharp pain made him move his hand to his fore head. When his hand came away wet, he remembered. Remembered walking to Naeshia's house, (or had he snuck there?) climbed through the window, into her room, then...he rubbed his forehead only to recoil when his fingers touched something wet just above his eyes. It stung when his fingers brushed against it. No... he hadn't, he wouldn't... This was just some insane dream that in any moment he would wake up from..  
You killed her. Rayman stopped cold. it was only the second time around that he realized that this voice was his own, only somehow deeper,colder, crueler.  
You murdered her.´´I didn't!´´´he argued with himself out loud. Of course he hadn't, had he? You killed her. The voice tolled like a bell in Rayman's mind . Not only did you kill her, but you enjoyed it. Lavished it. In his minds eye, he imagined a white haired fairy dressed in the robes of the high councilors lying on her bed, She gasped for breath, her delicate fingers resting on a deep wound in her chest that stained her otherwise white nightgown scarlet. And looming over her was a shadow that held a bloodied knife in its raised hand.  
Rayman was horrified to find that instead of being horrified by this vision, he was thrilled. Eager to witness the final plunge. Blood lust.  
The cage suddenly began to sway, and muffled grunts signaled that the cage was being lifted.  
This was insane! He hadn't killed anyone! He had never touched a weapon in his life! But even as he thought this, the image (or was it vivid memory?) Again flashed through his mind. He shut his eyes tight and held his hands over his ears as the scene played again, and again..  
She is dead. And you are to blame. The voice repeated over and over again, each time cutting into him like a knife. You killed her. You are a murderer. A killer. A hypocrite.  
¨I didn't do it..¨ He whispered, closing his eyes tighter, trying to shut out the vision. You stabbed her, slaughtered an innocent soul, and why? It paused for a long moment, then continued. To see her bleed. To see her suffer. To see death.  
¨I didn't do it..¨

Rayman whispered again, his voice shaking violently. His hands began too quiver. ¨I didn't do it.¨¨He said a little louder,  
then he stood up and screamed. ¨I DIDN'T DO IT, YOU HEAR ME? I DIDN'T DO IT! He slammed his fist on the wall of the cage, causing it to sway even more. "ITS NOT MY FAULT! I DIDN'T DO IT!¨ He screamed again, landing another punch onto the cage wall. The solid metal wall dented inward. Rayman screamed something unintelligible,slammed is head on the wall, then collapsed into a quivering heap.  
He sobbed uncontrollably, the horrible image once again consuming his mind. He wept on, the words echoing through his mind like a never ending dirge. He covered his face with his hands, trying to no avail to cut off the accusing words. "I didn't kill her.." His voice was barely lower than a whisper. ""I did not kill Naeshia.." He shook violently. Useless questions flowed quickly into his mind. why do they accuse me? Why does no one believe me? He tried to answer these questions but he couldn't think straight. His thoughts were a jumbled mess,. Sorrow., Remorse and betrayal mixed with a new feeling spun his thoughts into a swirl of confusion. And this new feeling was plentiful. Rage. How dare they accuse him? How dare they blame him for what they knew he would never do? He had not killed her! But he had..hadn't he?  
He reached a trembling hand to his forehead. Again a wet sensation met his fingertips. But was the substance on his forehead, or his hand?.. He jerked his hand away. No..  
Suddenly the cage shook violently, the steel floor colliding with the ground with a dull thud. Muffled voices came from outside. A small square of light appeared in the ceiling of his prison, a small grating sound accompanying the openings appearance. Rayman blinked at the light. He got shakily to his feet, shading his eyes from the brilliant moon light. The small opening above him widened, and a large, gray silhouette appeared in the window.  
Rayman squinted at the figure. A Ente. He thought. They were very similar to the Teensies, but much bigger and not as bright. Rayman clenched his teeth, drawing his hand back. Anger surged through his mind as a tiny energy sphere appeared in his hand. This was a guard. His guard. You require one. The cold voice called out. You are a monster. Rage clouded his vision. With an animalistic growl, Rayman thrust his hand forward sending the deadly ball of energy towards the figure. A bright blue light flashed before his eyes, and with a anguished cry he fell to the ground. Pain shot up and down his spine, paralyzing him and numbing his hands. A low, guttural growl emanated from the space above him.  
¨Vermin, stay still!¨  
White fog clouded his vision, but he glimpsed a shadowy hand reaching towards him, blue sparks still flying from its open palm. The hand grasped his hair firmly and jerked him up and out of the cage. He let out a sharp cry as his head snapped upwards. His hand scrapped the rough edge of the opening as he was pulled out of his prison. He let out a short gasp as he bright moonlight glared into his eyes. Rayman blinked slowly, his eyes adjusting until he could see the scowling face of his captor.  
Rayman growled. Hatred again filled his mind. He ferociously swung a foot towards the creatures head. The Ente's hand glowed blue and a electric shock pulsed through the being in his paws. Rayman screamed in agony as the electricity riddled his spine. Both hands fell limply to his sides, slowly clenching and unclenching as the energy pulsed through his body. The Ente scowled, shaking the paralyzed creature in his paws.  
¨Vermin!¨ It snarled, tossing Rayman to the ground. His body hit the soil with a dull thud, and he lay motionless, the shock still buzzing through his brain. The Ente stomped over to Rayman, landing a sharp kick in his side, launching him a few feet forward. He let out a strained cry as he smacked into the side of the cage. He collapsed into a unmoving heap, eyes clenched close in pain.  
A small gasp came from behind him, one of the fairies that surrounded the small area behind the council chamber. Her hands were spread out in front of her, small sparks of energy jumping from her splayed fingers. She was helping the others support a medium sized magic barrier that surrounded the small plot of earth. The invisible wall rippled every now and again whenever one of the supporters shifted or moved slightly. A small tear trickled down her cheek. Fairies were quite sensitive to mistreatment of others, being as close to nature as they were. She opened her mouth as if to object, but then closed it again, focusing her gaze instead on the starry host above.  
The Ente snorted again, adjusting the leather belt around its waist and glaring at Rayman with contempt. Rayman pushed himself up with his hands, trying to ignore the pain in his newest bruise. He succeeded in getting into a sitting position, his hands immediately clutching his side as more pain surged through his back. Clomping footsteps came from behind him. Hot anger again consumed his mind, and he attempted to stand, only to get slammed in the back, a foot pinning to the ground. His scream of pain and surprise was cut short as his head smashed into the ground.  
¨Filthy wretch!¨ The Ente snarled, pushing his foot down harder. A muffled gasp came from the ground as his victim attempted to breathe. One of the fairies covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a horrified scream. The Ente merely snorted again, his gravely voice full of contempt.

¨This bloody traitor deserves no lesser treatment.¨ It snarled. He grabbed a fistful of Rayman´s hair and jerked his head up. He gasped, desperately filling his lungs with oxygen. The guard released His hair, and his head again smacked onto the ground. Rayman felt a painful throbbing on the side of his head and the world around him began to blur.

The Ente leaned over Rayman, blowing hot putrid breath through his victims hair. He grabbed one of his limp hands, and twisted it back. Rayman felt his hand yanked back, and pain hit his left shoulder like a rock. The Ente leaned over Rayman, blowing hot putrid breath through his victims hair. He grabbed one of his limp hands, and twisted it back. Rayman felt his hand yanked back, and pain hit his left shoulder like a rock. He gasped, his wrist twisting with a small crack. The world around him spinned slowly, the moon and stars merging into one bright mass. Something ice cold scraped against his hands, and the his mind froze when he realized what it was. _Chains._. Rage surged into his thoughts. Chains? Did they think he was some sort of animal? Anger consuming his mind until all he could see was a veil of red. His hands began to glow.  
The guard gave a grunt of surprise, not understanding this deadly signal. A yellow light flashed in his hands, the charged sparks quickly forming into a full fledged energy sphere. But just as quickly as it formed, it was gone. Before the guard could jerk away, before the wielder could fully comprehend what he was doing, the abnormally large energy ball exploded. Red hot sparks flew every where, singeing the bearer's hands, but the effect to the Ente was more shocking. With a impossibly high pitched scream, the huge creature was flung backwards, sailing until its back connected with the magic barrier, a sickening _crack!_ Signaling the collision. It continued to scream, rolling around on the ground, continuously arching its back as energy surged in and out of it's body.

A loud gasp came from the shield supporters, and one of the more timid fairies dropped to the ground, having fainted at the sight of so much pain. A whole third of the shield dropped as the remaining fairies rushed to the now motionless guard. One girl, looking to be about 14, ran to the side of the Ente, falling on her knees and taking its blackened hand in hers. She whispered quietly, tears filling her eyes as she searched for any sign of life. Something moved behind her, and she jerked her head around.  
Rayman slowly stood, dizziness almost overcoming him as he stood fully upright. He swayed slightly, but caught the edge of the cage before he could topple over. Supporting himself on the steel wall, he slowly lifted his head up, glancing at the crumpled mass that lay about a yard away. All hatred vanished when he saw the burnt body, electricity still jumping all over the victims clothing. His eyes filled with tears, sorrow replacing what had once been anger. _What have I done?.. _He took a half step forward. "Stay were you are!" The fairy who sat by the Ente's side cried out, her voice a mixture of terror and sorrow. Rayman halted only for a moment, then attempted to walk towards the motionless body. One fairy stepped between the Ente and Rayman, her fingers spreading out and sending a wave of blue energy towards her target. Before he could dodge it the wave of azure magic hit him like a cool breeze, draining the remaining energy from his body. He collapsed into a small heap, all incentive to move now gone. His head suddenly felt heavy, and an unnatural urge to sleep almost overcame him. Blurry figures moved around him, their faces indistinct. They seemed to be talking, but their words were slurred, and he only caught snitches of the conversation. "...not dead...barely alive...red lum...should be fine.."

A wave of relief swept through his mind, and with it a irresistible urge to sleep. His vision darkened, Nausea clouding his thoughts. A blurry figure moved towards him, cautiously stepping behind him. Small, dainty hands clasped his, gently pulling them behind his back. Rayman did not resist, his mind was too numb, his body too weak to even try to pull away. He could feel the fairy quivering with fright. She was afraid. Of _him._ The Fairy whispered a rushed enchantment, then quickly released his hands. Almost immediately a ring of red energy materialized and looped around his wrists. The small restraint tingled with electricity, numbing the hands of the wearer just enough to restrain movement.

More whispers emanated from behind him, and soon after shaky hands grasped his waist, lifting him from the ground. Rayman attempted to scream, but all that came out was a guttural gasp. He struggled weakly in the grip of his captor,and immediately he felt two fingers press lightly into the back of his head. A warm sensation ran up his spine, and his body went limp. Rayman exhaled slowly, a dark veil falling infront of his eyes. A small breeze ruffled his hair as whoever was carrying him began to move. They passed through a dark,stone doorway, the blackness beyond yawning like the mouth of some giant monster. The same blackness seemed to consume his mind, and his conscious began to fade. Rayman's head lulled to one side. One thought alone ran through his mind as a large slab of stone slide over the doorway from whence they came..

_I did not kill her..._

Then, every thing went black.


	2. Chapter 2 Screams Agian

**Finally chapter 2 is here! hopefully the few people who waited for this haven't died by now... **

**For the moment i am writing the story in parts, so this is the first part of chapter 2. Parts ftw.**

**I am aware that this chapter is very similar to the previous, but that's the intent :U you'll see later. *insert evil laugh here*  
**

**Oh and thank you xXBrokenwingsforeverXx for taking the time to beta read this story! :)  
**

**so,**

**ONWARD WITH THE CRAPPY STORY!**

**

* * *

**

F

E

A

R

**Chapter 2 pt.1**

_Screams again_

Rayman opened his eyes. _Where am I?.._ The thought seemed to echo back through the dark chamber, each time coming back with the unanswered question. He closed his eyes. He felt...Dizzy... He opened his eyes again. Nothing. Just the same blackness, the exact amount of light he had seen when his eyes were closed. Where am i...? It seemed more like a statement then a question, but he wasn't sure why. His memory was fuzzy. He couldn't fully grasp what was happening. The thoughts and memories were flying by like runaway birds, gone before he could understand them. He closed his eyes and gave a soft moan. He couldn't even tell if he was sitting up or not, so thick was the blackness. For all he knew he could be laying down, or sitting up… or maybe even standing on his head… He moved his face a little. No, not standing on his head. That was good. Or was it? Who knew if standing on your head in the middle of a pitch black room was good or not? Would the world ever know?...

_Come on Ray, get a grip. This is not the time..._

He snorted. His self-chiding seemed silly right about now. He shifted around a little. It seemed like he was lying down, well that's what it felt like any way. But the cold surface at his back seemed to prove that point. He attempted to sit up, but then halted. Something was wrapped tightly around his chest, holding him back. What was this? He moved a hand to his chest, trying to feel out the contraption that held him in place. His fingers slid across a smooth, box-like object, a thick rope protruding from each end and wrapping around him and whatever he was laying on. It was cold…like metal. Metal...

A memory presented itself in his mind. A sleek knife blade. Bloodied steel. Cold metal walls.

Then it was gone.

_I've got to get out of here..._

He clumsily slid a hand beneath the metal restraint, feeling for any kind of switch or mechanism. He wasn't completely sure why, but he knew he had to get out. _Now._ His hands found nothing on the underside or the top of the restraint, no lock. No metal latch. He gritted his teeth. _Magic. It's a magic lock. Of course… _

He gave the ropes a good shake, and then growled in frustration. He tried once again to sit up, straining against the tight straps with all his might. A sharp sting in his side made him fall back with a gasp. Something in his side had reopened. Burning pain ripped through his chest. He screamed in agony, writhing in pain. A few minutes passed, and the burning seemed to dull a tad. He was breathing hard, his wide eyes staring up into the darkness. His vision was blurring, a streak of searing pain shooting through him every now and again. But he knew. The pain that pulsed through his left side had brought whole truckload of memories with it. The Ente. Its hate filled eyes as it threw him into the sharp edge of the cage. Its surprised expression as electricity tossed it backwards. The terrified faces of the fairies as they stood around the fallen guard. _The girl. _Her wide lifeless eyes staring back at him in through a veil of blood. Her shaky whisper as her life slowly faded away.

_Why?_

Another wave of pain burned through his chest, but this time it felt deeper. Penetrating.

_You killed her, you monster._

That voice. That cold cruel voice that haunted him. Hunted him. Oh how he hated that voice…

_Hypocrite._

"No…"

_Liar._

"No..I-I…I didn't…"

_Monster._

That word echoed throughout his mind like a funeral bell, the accusing words cutting into him like a million knives. He clenched his eyes shut. This pain was much worse than that of the wound delivered by the Ente, much much worse. Multiple voices began to shout

_Killer! Pretender! Fake! Phony! Traitor!_

He covered his head with his hands

_Fake!_

"No.." He was crying again, hands pitifully covering his ears in a failing attempt to ward off the words. This was all too familiar. Would the torment never cease?

The insults continued, each one hurling at him and slamming into his soul.

He could not deny.

He was a traitor.

The voices seemed to melt into one loud roar that buzzed through his mind. They wouldn't stop. He screamed.

The roar heightened in pitch until it drowned out his lament, each scream ripping his heart out.

Then, suddenly, there was silence.

Sweet silence.

They had stopped.

He cautiously removed his shaking hands from his ears.

Nothing.

Quiet.

He waited long moments before finally releasing a sigh of relief. They were gone. The screaming banshees were gone. They had left him, at least for the moment. His body was still trembling, shaking violently. He reached a quaking hand to his face.

They were right.

He knew it deep inside, that they were right.

He clenched his fist, trying to ignore the sticky substance that ran through his fingers. He knew what it was now.

Blood. Blood that was not his own.

He froze. Something in the darkness had moved. A quick flicker of light. Had they returned? Had the demons come to finish him off?

Whispers emanated from the space in front of him. His breath quickened. Another flash of light, this time, it stayed. The small torch floated before him, illuminating the face of a young fairy. Her frightened crystal blue eyes were the same two gems of the fairy that had been kneeling at the Ente's side. She was looking at him with an expression that flickered between fear and pity, the flame of her torch dancing in her eyes. She reached out a shaky hand towards his forehead, looking as if she expected him to rip off her arm or something worse. He swallowed hard, weakly moving his head away, hardly moving because of the contraption around his chest. Her hand paused a few inches from his nose. He heard her whisper some words, and his body went numb. His head lulled to one side as she gently unlatched the chains. He slowly slid to the ground, much too weak to even try and get back up. The room was steadily getting brighter as more fairies entered the room, each one carrying a small torch in hand. As the room brightened he finally realized where he was. This was the "prep" room, as they called it. The place the accused went right before being led to judgment. It was in surprisingly good condition despite the fact that it hadn't been used in a very, _very_ long time.

The fairy that had enchanted him cautiously crept closer, a pair of magic restraints in hand. He didn't move as she gently turned him around and again looped the cuffs around his wrists. He could already feel his strength beginning to return, the effects of the rushed enchantment beginning to ware off. She could see that too. As soon as she successfully confined his wrists, she jerked away, quickly backing up 5ft and keeping that distance. They weren't taking any chances. Not after what had happened to the Ente. He glanced up. There were about 5 of them, 5 young fairies who all looked absolutely terrified. They just stared at him. Unblinking. Uncaring. In their eyes, he was a monster who at any moment would jump out and rip them all to pieces. If he died, the only thing they would feel was joy, the next day happily skipping around and completely forgetting about the creature who had saved them countless times. He stared back, though with different feeling. These were the creatures who had accused him. They were the reason his hands were tied behind his back. He glared back at them, with hate. He had enough strength; he could just break out and…

Their expressions changed. The young girls gasped and stepped back a few feet. They could sense his rage. His hate.

His blood lust.

He looked away, shocked by his own thoughts. But..it seemed…natural.. How he didn't know, but it did. The urge to kill. He glanced up at them. They were all the way on the other side of the room, wide eyed and scared. The girl with the blue eyes stared at him mercilessly, and in those wide eyes he could see his reflection. _A monster._

He closed his eyes tight, unable to stare back at her directly. Her eyes seemed to question without words.

_Why?_

_Why did you take her away from us?_

He tried to suppress a tear. He could not answer that unspoken question, though deep inside, he knew the truth.

_What is happening to me?_

He heard a gasp, and slowly opened his eyes slightly. The girls were still backed up against the wall, but their eyes were on something else. Something behind him. He glanced over his shoulder. A small doorknob behind him that he hadn't noticed before was turning slowly. Two seconds later the door swung wide, revealing yet another fairy. From the shape and size of the silhouette Rayman could tell that it was male, and as he stepped into the torchlight he realized who it was.

Evon.

Naeshia's betrothed.

~ End of part 1 ~


End file.
